Moonlight Shines
by Ice aka Insaney
Summary: Third chapter up! RR, no flames. Lots of, umm, LOTS of couples. PG for violence (future violence) and some language. Insaney says: I will have the fourth chapter up soon! Lalalalala...
1. Creation and Welcomings

I hope you like crap. Because..this IS crap! Lalalalalalalaaaa XD If you don't know about me, I'm Insaney! ((also on hhk forums)) Spattyy...Where be you?  
  
Spat: Pfpth, mumbles enjoy your time reading this.   
  
Insaney: Wheeeee!! Moonlight narrates this story. Moonlight goes through a large number of boyfriends in this, so any boss, hamtaro, Panda, etc fans... eheh X.x  
  
Disclaimer: Ritsuko Kawaii owns Hamtaro, the fuzzily guy. Ritsuko Kawaii owns the ham-hams, ham-ham clubhouse, and Harmony. Harmony's house is my idea, same with the scientiests. And Moonlight. And Ritsuko owns Spat. I'm married to him. No touchy.   
  
Spat: .:blinks:.  
  
...I own everything in which I made up, okay? Is that clear? R/R, no flaming, as it is my first ever posted fanfic. And as said at the bottom, it gets better in later chapters. Heh, there's action xD  
  
Moonlight's Creation  
  
Liquid poured into my eyes. I shut them again tightly. What is this language? Why am I here? Who am I? I opened my eyes once more. This time, light flooded into my eyes. I perked my head up and looked around. There were many creatures of my species running about, some were watching me, even. I blinked. What was that? My muscle had just moved..for..why? I looked at myself. I was white. There were black cords attatched to my skin. The pain...I then spotted my reflection in my glass surroundings. All white...One of my eyes was scratched up...........Missing. It was gross. My ear was cut, my tail was sliced on it's tip...I looked like i had just woke up from the dead. Being stupid, I rammed my head into the side of the walls. A few cords popped up, and I felt numb. My eyes closed, and all I could do was listen. I tried to speak, but as soon as I opened my mouth, orangey water flowed into my throat. I could not breathe. I knew I would be gone soon...To a better place. Wait...Where were my parents? I could not look, just float there in the goo.   
  
"Yes, they died. It was a black and white cat." Said one voice from outside.   
  
"Belonging to the Greggs'?" Asked another.   
  
"Yeah. It was that vile Misty."   
  
"We've lost many ham-hams recently. That cat has got to go."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Behead it, stupid!"   
  
"But sir, we have not the ab.."  
  
That was the last I heard before everything went black. I could feel my spirit simply moving up, up to Heaven. Two familiar hamsters were up there. They were smiling, beckoning for me to join them. I ran as fast as I could, and then we were together. They were......I was about to talk. "D.." Then, something was ripping at me. My spirit was being torn back down! Down to the filthy planet! The next thing I knew, I was back in my body. I was lying on a metal table. The icky ham-hams were all crowding around me as I opened my eyes and got up.   
  
"A success!" They cheered.   
  
I fell back in confusion. What was a success? I rolled over and realized all my muscles worked. I looked at my reflection.   
  
Still white..but my eyes.........They were a bright green. I felt very afraid. All around me were the other ham-hams. I wanted to hug my parents...Where were they? Suddenly, everything went still. The other ham-hams stopped cheering. They were frozen in their happy position, their voices gone. I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned around. Nothing. Someone was hugging me. Comforting me. It seemed so familiar.... I saw a face appear in front of me. It was a warm face.. but tattered. It seemed all so familiar.. A second face appeared in front of me. It was a grey one with white spots. Those were the hamsters from up above!   
  
"D...." what was his name? D....D...d......  
  
"Come with us, dear." The first one, an albino one said softly.   
  
I reached out to grab their whiskers, but my paw went straight through. They began to float back up, leaving me. Leaving me! I jumped up as high as I could.... And fell back down. Their paws disappeared through the ceiling. I decided I would climb up the wall to the top, and go through the ceiling, just like they had.   
  
I hopped off of the steel table I had been on before, hit the floor with a thud, and made my way to the wall.   
  
It was very tall. The room was dome shaped, which would make it difficult to crawl. But when I touched my paws to the wall, my claws extended out, leaving a small indent in the wall. "Perfect!" I thought. I began to crawl. Up, up, up...I was only a couple inches from the top. I looked to the hole, and realized..... Those were not normal ham-hams. They were spirits. Ghosts. I yelled for help as my claws retreated and I fell through towards the ground. I would've just hit the floor and died, but I landed on one of the other hamsters, shocking him to death. The ground below us gave way, and we fell..down....We were in the clouds!   
  
We fell, and I realized several other ham-hams were falling with us. The coat on the hamster I had crashed onto flowed off and I was caught in it. Now I was with myself...... And death was begging to sit with me. I passed out as I crashed through the ceiling of a house.   
  
A few hours later, I awoke on a couch in a small, sweet-looking house. Everything seemed kind about it. The couch was pink, the room was dotted with pink hearts on a yellow background. The curtains were red and had hearts going in a line diagonally. I sat up and looked around. The owner of the house was gone, so I decided to explore around.   
  
In the room down the hall was the kitchen. Something delicous was cooking, and it's serene smell screamed in my nose. I blinked, as the smell made my eyes water it was so nice, and it was very strong, so the tears would start pouring any moment now.   
  
My eyes were now quite wet, and my cheeks began to sting as I cried. Spark emmited from the tips of my whiskers and gave me a little shock.   
  
I ran towards the smell, and in the kitchen was a white hamster.  
  
"M....." I cried. I could not quite place the letters afterwards. So familiar.. there were six letters. Metanoa? That was seven. Mogata? That was six, and sounded close. Mother? How silly. Even sillier I should say it aloud. "Moth..MOTHER!" I screamed in sadness. It all came back to me! Those two hamsters were my parents! Of course! "MOM! Oh, how I've missed you!" I leapt for the hamster's lap, tears from not only the smell, but also from happiness.   
  
"Hello, little one.." The hamster said in confusion.   
  
Something was wrong. The voice. It was too high pitched. Then I remembered something.   
  
Walking along....A cat lunging....My parents shielding me......Then the parents slept with their eyes open. The doctors had said something like..  
  
"Her name is Moonlight."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. The parents are dead."  
  
"My mommy is dead?" I had asked.   
  
"No, sweetie, they are sleeping. Then, tomorrow they will go away for awhile. A long time."  
  
The truth had always been kept from me. Life was a lie, and I remembered when I had met the scientists.   
  
They took me, lured me with a seed. Then, they hooked me up to a giant computer and ran tests on me. They decided I was going to die soon. So they had better make me suffer by putting me into a deep sleep and then planting microchips in my head and removing my second eyeball to make me presentable. Oh yeah. They did remember to put new eyes in, surprisingly. Then, they decided they would kick me out into the public one day, for other hamsters to gawk at me. Eventually I'd be caught by a snake and eaten, which would "luckily" kill the snake, making life safer for hamsters everywhere.   
  
"Where is my mother?" I asked stupidly.   
  
The other hamster shushed me. She realized from my eyes what they had done to me. She pulled me onto her lap. "I am Harmony, and I am going to adopt you." She stroked the fur between my ears.   
  
"I am Moonlight...I think.." I said, staring off at nothing.   
  
"Moonlight is such a pretty name. I will keep your name Moonlight." Harmony smiled at me when I looked at her. She was very pretty, and also very young. I was somewhere around 15 in hamster years, but stupid, as most hamsters are pancake-brained monsters, and she seemed not a day older than 18 or 19.   
  
"Harmony?" I asked.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When I get older.."  
  
"...?"  
  
"I am going to kill those scientists. Make them suffer, feel the pain they have laid upon me."   
  
Harmony said nothing, and I now understand why.   
  
There was a bit of silence, and finally Harmony spoke. "You'll be my apprentice from now on." She walked into the next room and returned with a pink headband similar to hers. It had a heart instead of a star, and the halo part was white. "It looks very nice on you, Moonlight."  
  
I tried to picture myself wearing it in my head. I looked very odd.   
  
After that day, she taught me how to be a cupid. I learned a little, but not much. I was with her for about a week, and had learned a lot more pointless information than important information about love. Two examples, never say that you're bored, and second, Harmony is not a morning person.   
  
"Harmony!!" I cried, storming through the walls of my new mother's house. She came out of her room, looking very tired. "This is boooorriiinng!" I said, pulling on her arm slightly.   
  
"Well, then I geuss I'll put you on the human's planet and make you live there." She yawned and looked at me. Huge purple bags were under her eyes.   
  
"Hu..min?" I asked, confused by this new term.   
  
"They're big...And they keep us as pets. " Harmony answered drowsilly.   
  
"I want to see!!" I begged.   
  
Harmony, being too tired to realize what she was doing, sent me down as a normal hamster. Once down, I saw my fur changing to a grey with white spots. I drifted down a tunnel, there was soil surrounding me. Eventually I fell to the bottom. I looked around. Should I venture farther? Through the forest green door, or head towards the light? A rush of voices came from the light, and I became afraid. I rushed towards the door and knocked it over. The hinges squeaked, and the voices stopped. One tiny voice, quivering and soft, spoke.   
  
"Who..who eez zhere? Bozz, Hamtaro, pleaze chick it out for us."  
  
Hamtaro and Boss exchanged glances. "Umm, okay.." They shuddered, and then went down the tunnel.   
  
Snoozer was dreaming peacefully. "The criminal is in here."  
  
I thought Snoozer was awake, and ran upstairs.   
  
"Up the stairs, catch them."   
  
I hid behind a couch.   
  
"She's hidden behind some furniture!"  
  
I panicked and fell down the slide, right in front of Boss and Hamtaro. My eyes were tightly shut.   
  
"Hey, what's the matter, little fellow?" Boss looked at me, who was scared enough to stop breathing and choke to death.   
  
Hamtaro realized I was afraid. "Are you okay? What's your name?"   
  
I refused to open my eyes. "M..m..Moonlight.."   
  
"Moonlight, eh?" Boss asked softly. "Open your eyes and you'll see we're kind, ordinary hamsters."  
  
"Please?" asked Hamtaro.   
  
I opened my eyes slightly, and then seeing that Boss and Hamtaro were not lying, opened them fully.   
  
Immediatly, Boss and Hamtaro saw my green eyes. They leapt back, fearing I was an extra small cat in disguise.   
  
"HOLY S--" Boss was cut off by Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy and Stan rushing in, along with a few others.   
  
"Like, who is that?" Sandy shuddered, noticing my eyes.  
  
Stan caught my attention. There he was...perfect. His pretty little stub tail, his shining, curious eyes, his maracas hanging from his pink paws...and his tiger stripes. So much nicer than Sandy's. She looked like she had been sweating for years. She looked like she had never licked herself before. She looked like... a thing.  
  
"That's Moonlight! Kushi kushi kushi.." Hamtaro blushed.   
  
"Hamha, Moonlight! I'm Pashmina," Pashmina grinned.   
  
I couldn't pull my eyes off of Stan! He was just...an angel fallen to get me.   
  
"Ham...ha.." I blushed, still staring directly at Stan.   
  
Bijou smiled. "Bonjour, I am Bijou, oui oui."   
  
I nodded, still staring at Stan as all the ham-hams introduced themselves.   
  
After Pashmina had showed me around twice, Oxnard had eaten a bag full of seeds, Maxwell had finished reading a junior dictionary to himself, Cappy and Penelope, I finally said "I'm bored."  
  
The other ham-hams nodded in agreement. I climbed up the slide and shook Snoozer about, until his eyes were slightly opened.   
  
Everyone stared in amazement.   
  
"Well, that's a little abnormal, isn't it?" Boss poked Snoozer with a stick, and Snoozer grew wings and flew around the room. Then he crashed into the wall and pretty much didn't move.   
  
"He's not breathing.." I said, quivering.   
  
"Aww, it's okay." Maxwell laughed, and then looked at Snoozer. ".....Err..."  
  
I stepped back, feeling uncomfortable, and bumped back into my dream ham.   
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Hamtaro asked directly to me.   
  
"Sure!" I said. Today could be even better, I could make it better!   
  
--------  
  
Heh, don't hate me. I just found Snoozer sort of retarted. The story gets better. I think. 


	2. Bijou's Shock and Hamtaro's Surprise

Insaney: Howdy, very-few-readers! I'm glad you're reading this....my wonderful fans.   
  
Moonlight: ...... So, two?   
  
Insaney: Be quiet, you. A disclaimer is included in here and will NOT be included in future chapters unless a new character is added without my realizing before tryping/writing the whole thing.   
  
I don't own any of the ham-hams on Hamtaro.com or Harmony. I own pretty much everything else.   
  
Bijou's Shock, and Hamtaro's Surprise  
  
"A walk sounds wonderful." Boss said. "I fonud a new tunnel that leads to a great place, without humans or cats or anything!"   
  
Dexter smiled, "And anyone who doesn't want to go for a walk can just stay here."   
  
Bijou looked at Hamtaro. 'Now's my chance..' she thought. "How about a walk in pairs?"  
  
"You mean couples?" Boss asked. 'Now's my chance..' he thought.   
  
"Yeah, couples would be great!" Hamtaro smiled. 'Now's my chance...' Hamtaro, as well, thought.   
  
I was pretty new, so I really didn't know anything about this. "As long as everyone else wants to walk in couples, I geuss I do, too."   
  
"Then couples it is!" shouted Hamtaro.   
  
I stayed still, watching as Boss walked towards Bijou, who stared open-mouthed as Hamtaro walked towards me. Above all, me! How insane!   
  
"Would you like to be my partner?" Hamtaro asked, blushing.   
  
Bijou blinked.   
  
"Sure, I don't see why not," I said with a cheery smile.   
  
Bijou winced. Boss walked over.   
  
"No way am I going on a stupid couples walk!" Bijou said with a snort as she turned away from everyone and stomped off.   
  
----  
  
Bijou sat in a tunnel, crying. "I thought he loved me.." she wiped a tear. "Why that stupid Moonlight ham?" Bijou huffed as she grabbed a rock and threw it against the wall. "She's just new, and after all Hamtaro and I have been through.." Bijou began to wail, "Why?!" She untied one of her ribbons. "Goodbye, happiness, hope." She dropped the ribbon on the ground. "And goodbye love." she untied the other, and was about to throw it on the ground, when Hamtaro came running up to her.   
  
"Bijou, what's wrong?" Hamtaro asked, holding out his paw to help her up.   
  
Bijou turned her head. "I always thought you had loved me."   
  
"I did love you." Hamtaro said. He was starting to tear up. 'I'm a worthless, cruel buffoon and this is all my fault!'   
  
Bijou looked at Hamtaro. "You said did. Therefore, you do not love me, at all."   
  
"I..I do love you.." Hamtaro sat down next to Bijou, placing Bijou's paw in his.   
  
"If you do love me, why did you go for her?"   
  
"Because...I.."   
  
"Because?!"  
  
There was a silence.   
  
"Hmph. You do not love me. I should have figured that out earlier."   
  
Hamtaro got up, and helped Bijou up. He loosened his grip on her paw, but Bijou let her paw rest in his. The image of her in a beautiful gown, and Hamtaro in a tuxedo came over her head. They were dancing.   
  
'"Bijou, I love you." Hamtaro said, pushing his face to hers.   
  
"And I love you, too." she said, moving her head in.   
  
"We shall be together forever, my queen." Hamtaro smiled, and nodded.   
  
"Shmubbi Wubbi." they said together as they rubbed cheeks. '  
  
Oh, what a wonderful daydream. Bijou finally took her paw from Hamtaro's, and held it up to her face as if she was grooming herself, but she was simply sniffing the small scent left by Hamtaro. She worried she'd never be able to sniff the delicous aroma ever again.   
  
Hamtaro and Bijou walked back to the clubhouse, Boss and Moonlight were chatting.   
  
"I could recon--" 'sider my sweet for our walk.' Hamtaro realized Bijou was walking towards the group.   
  
She turned around, making sure Hamtaro was close by. "Boss, I shall go with you on the walk."   
  
'Bijou... How..could you...' Hamtaro thought. 'At least Moonlight's been nice so far.'   
  
------  
  
Yeah, I know it was short and kind of stupid. But the soon-to be chapters are muchhhh better, okay?   
  
Moonlight: Keep promising, they'll never believe you... 


	3. The Pathetic Picnic

Insaney: Hurm, this one's kind of..weird.   
  
Note: I am a big Boss/Bijou fan. Whoo!   
  
An Outdoor Picnic  
  
Bijou was clinging to Boss as he walked through the tunnels, as well as kissing him, hugging him, holding his paw, giggling at him, tickling him, shmubbi-wubbiing with him, anything to get on Hamtaro's nerves and make him feel stupid.   
  
Which she was failing at, as Hamtaro was telling me about how brave he was, and boasting about several things.   
  
"And the cat sprang up--No, there were five cats, and they sprang up and.." Hamtaro said, flailing his paws around.   
  
"Five.....cats?" I pondered. "Yes, uh-uh, really? Wow. Oh my! Uh-huh. Oh? Yes, of course. Mmhmm, yeah, continue."   
  
Hamtaro rambled on and on, telling fibs about his deeds.   
  
Stan skateboarded up and grinned at me. I blushed furiously. "Yo, Moonlight. How ya doing?"   
  
"F..fine..S..Stan, th-thank you. Y-you?" I answered.   
  
"Same here." Stan smiled and grabbed my paw, which felt like Heaven.   
  
"Why are you here?" Hamtaro asked defensively. He grabbed my other paw.   
  
"Oh, right." Stan turned around and watched the rest of the ham-hams running up. "They wanted to have a picnic, and I wanted to know how many ham-hams come to this spot."   
  
"Oh yes, it's amazing how many there are." Boss said, as Bijou rubbed her cheek on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Bijou baby." Stan's eyes looked odd, as if he was thinking about something important. "Imagine all the girls there..." He skateboarded ahead, then turned back to face us. "Almost forgot something." He again rode back.   
  
He grabbed my paw and swung me onto the skateboard. It wasn't all that comfortable, but with Stan there, it was great. "You'd wanna come with me, right?"   
  
I looked to Hamtaro. Hamtaro looked cross. "Is it alright with you?" I asked, a dreamy look in my eyes.   
  
"Sure, Moonlight. Have fun." Hamtaro said with an annoyed look over his face.   
  
Stan got the skateboard to move again, and zoomed ahead of the group. We were sailing pretty quickly--Just the two of us! I was in love with Stan, and it was obvious.   
  
HowwonderfulandamazingandgreatandIlovehimandohmyohmyIfeelsolucky--SHARP TURN OHMY--! ANOTHER SHARP TURN!   
  
"Eew! Moonlight! Sick! All over me and my skateboard! Gross!" Stan was covered in my vomit. "Now I have to go back to the clubhouse and take an hour-long bath!"   
  
"I'm sorry.." I said, as he skated away. I heard the sound of Howdy and Dexters' laughs as apparently Stan went by.   
  
Hamtaro ran up. "Moonlight! Are you okay?" he grabbed my paw and examined it. "He pushed you off the skateboard!"   
  
"It doesn't hurt, really." I answered.   
  
"No, I'm sure it hurts. A lot. We'd better go back to the clubhouse." Hamtaro said, helping me up.   
  
"Hamtaro, please..I really want to go to this picnic."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure."  
  
"Well, okay... I geuss...."   
  
The rest of the ham-hams caught up.   
  
"Moonlight, are you alright?" asked all the ham-hams--except Bijou.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine." I answered to everyone.   
  
Boss pointed a finger/whatever, "Well, the place I thought we could have our picnic is right up there."   
  
"Well, let's get up there, then.." I muttered, crushed that I had ruined my chance with Stan.   
  
A small, ham-sized sign read, 'Flower Park' (Creative name, eh? xD) . The area was covered in bright green grass. A small tree sat in the middle of it, clumps of buttercups here and there about the place. Four huge sunflowers stood up, their petals glistening in the noon sun. Piles of seeds of different kinds were scattered all over the place.   
  
"Mmm! Can't wait to get fat here!" Howdy patted his stomache.   
  
"That won't be long.." mumbled Dexter.   
  
"What kind do you like the most?" Hamtaro asked, grabbing my wrist.   
  
"Urm, I don't know. They all look very good!" Moonlight answered. "Please, you pick everything."  
  
"What an opinionated lass! Har har!" Howdy ran around, laughing and har-har-ing. "I don't know WHY you like 'er!"   
  
"That's just pathetic." Dexter grabbed Howdy's ear and dragged him over to the pile of sunflower seeds. "We'll play hide-and-go-seek. You seek first."  
  
"OKAY!" Howdy covered his eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..."  
  
Dexter walked over to the acorn pile and grabbed the largest one out. He ran over to Pashmina and offered it to her. "So, who exactly do you want to be a pair with for this picnic?"   
  
"26, 27, 28, 29, 30! Ready o' not, here I coo-- Are you tryin' to get Pashmina?!"  
  
"Um, yeah. You're really gullible, you know."   
  
"IF YOU KEEP USING THOSE BIG WORDS I'M GOING TO SLICE YA!"   
  
"As you can plainly see, my vocabulary is more refined than his."   
  
"Umm, I really hate to say it, but I don't really like either of you two," Pashmina said, rubbing her neck.   
  
"YOU LIKE STAN!?" Dexter and Howdy dropped their mouths in shock.   
  
"No, I don't... But, I do like someone." Pashmina stepped back, not wanting to get in a fight.   
  
---  
  
After stuffing themselves like idiots, the hamsters lay in the shade. Stan had come back, and Sandy forced him to apologize for pushing me off his skateboard.   
  
"Hey, has anyone noticed the sky?" I asked boredly.   
  
"Boss, it's all grey!" Bijou screamed.   
  
"Then we'll go back to the clubhouse." Boss said. "It doesn't look like it's about to rain right now--"  
  
A chuck of hail the size of a cherry fell from the sky. Before anyone knew it, it was hailing hard, and the entire sky was grey.   
  
"Well, we're in the safety of under the tree, so we're just fine." Stan answered. 'And there are still plenty of girls here that need comforting..'  
  
"Just so you guys know, looking at the size of the hail, the speed it's coming down and how flimsy the leaves are above us, we're as safe down here as standing out there." Dexter said loudly.   
  
"Quick! Everyone try to be a ham-barrier as I try to dig a new tunnel for safety!" Boss said. "Hamtaro, Oxnard, Howdy, Panda, you guys help me dig!!"   
  
"So we just stand over them as an attempt to shield them?!" I hollered.   
  
"Yeah, it's all we can do!" Sandy spat back.   
  
Before I knew what was going on, I was standing with the rest of the ham-hams around the five digging. We were standing in a circle, leaning over, with our paws close toeachother the center. He held paws with the ham-ham across from us.   
  
I just happened to holding paws with Stan.   
  
"Hamtaro, I still love you!" Bijou called. "And since I'm not likely to live this, I am telling you now!"  
  
"Hamtaro, I really like, you, too!" Pashmina called as well. "I've been trying to hide it for so long now, it's not even funny!"   
  
"Pashmina, you do?" Hamtaro stopped digging to look up at her. She was crying, along with Bijou, Sandy, Dexter and Maxwell. "I..really like you, too! I was only with Moonlight because her eyes has put me in a trance momentarily!" At that moment a peice of hail fell through a crack in our barrier and hit Hamtaro on the head, knocking him out.   
  
I blinked, without realizing my paws had stopped holding onto Stans'. Because my eyes had put him in a trance? He liked me for my eyes. He liked something about me that wasn't me.. He had fallen head over tail with something artificial... Not me.   
  
Bijou glared at me. "I HATE YOU!"   
  
---  
  
Soon we were back in the clubhouse.   
  
I wondered, what would have happened if I had been hit by the hail? Would I have died? Would I have gone unconsious?   
  
Hamtaro had simply been knocked out, and only forgot the hamchat word for walking.   
  
"Her eyes had put me in a trance momentarily."   
  
-----  
  
Thank ya for reading. I'm sorry to say, the next chapter will be more romantic than action-y. 


End file.
